There are circumstances in which it is desirable to protect a surrounding area from a high energy density device by suppression of an associated high-pressure wave and fragmentation.
In a gas-sealed containment vessel, a challenging aspect is accommodating for stresses caused by containment of a high-pressure wave emanating from a high energy density device, thereby necessitating a heavy structure for the containment vessel.
Robotic devices are becoming a common tool for handling high energy density devices. In order to minimize design constraints for the robot, the containment vessel used for stowing the high energy density device should be as small and light as possible, and the means for closing the containment vessel should be simple.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of containment vessels and methods for stowing high energy density devices.